1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of sound reproduction systems and in particular relates to a system usable in theaters and homes, and having three sources of sound; right, left, and center.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,735 issued Mar. 16, 1976 to Willcocks, there is disclosed a system that enhances the directionality in quadraphonic systems. The system operates on the four outputs of a decoder to alter the signals in the four channels so as to move the sound from speaker to speaker. The system also includes circuitry for controlling the rate of attack and rate of decay.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,032 issued Dec. 13, 1977, Willcocks discloses a manually adjusted balance control for stereo or quadraphonic sound systems in which the output power is maintained constant so that when one channel is increased, the other channel or channels necessarily is decreased.